Save The Best 4 Last
by VenusFlame2
Summary: My first songfic! Includes the song lyrics to "Save The Best For Last" (Note: it wasn't downloaded the way I hoped it'd be)


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon. :P  
  
Save The Best 4 Last  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
  
It's been a weird year, snow coming down in June, Brock not going all goofy for a girl, things seem to be changing as if to say possibilities are in the air and anything can happen... You just never know. The thing that's made this year the most perciluar is Ash, he's been acting strange, he's not as clueless as before and seems to be more happy as if he just found something incredible, probably a lost badge or something. I wish I knew what was going on with him, I bet Brock does because now and then I see those two whispering to each other about some secret and as soon as they see I'm around they quickly go silent, even Pikachu. What's going on? What are they hiding from me?  
  
"Brock, are you and Ash keeping something from me?" I ask him.  
  
"No, of course not, Misty, why would we do that?" Answers Brock, it's always the same answer. I'm getting frustrated but I let it go this time. They'll tell me eventually... At least I hope so.  
  
Next day I see Ash smiling again, more than he ever does, Pikachu seems happy too. They must have some good news. I want to know the good news too, I could use it.  
  
I see the passion in your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
  
"Ash?" I smile with him, "What's going on." All he does is shakes his head like he has no idea what I'm talking about  
  
"What do you mean, Misty?" He asks me as if he never had that grin on his face. I frown and leave.  
  
As I leave the room I can feel Ash smiling, I go inside my room and close the door. I wonder what's made him so happy?  
  
Another badge? No, he's won plenty of badges before.  
  
Another pokemon? No, he wouldn't keep that from me.  
  
Then what could it be? What else was possible? Just last night when Brock was out getting groceries he and I talked for hours about our dreams and he told me secrets I'm sure he never shared with anyone else. Everything was going great, we seemed to have taken another step, a newer step to a more mature relationship as friends, though inside I still desired more we were getting there, weren't we? He seemed to trust me I know I trusted him, how could he keep whatever this was from me? I felt something with him that night, a feeling of trust and comfort, didn't he feel it too?  
  
Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
  
You'd tell me this was love  
  
The days of the weeks of the months of the years kept rolling by, changes happening and still weird things happening. Team Rocket hadn't come to steal any pokemon from us for days now. Maybe their sick or something.  
  
Sometimes I'd see Ash out on the porch, on the bench swing looking up at the stars and Pikachu fast asleep beside him. I'd come and sit down next to him and we'd both stare at the stars... Together. Hours of stillness and quietness, just thinking. I wanted to ask him but I know I couldn't, not know, so I just did what feeled right, I stayed quiet and stared at the dark sky of glittering lights with him. I stared at the full mysterious moon and now and then when my eyes would shift I'd even glance at him.  
  
"Beautiful..." I heard myself sigh. Ash barely nodded but he smiled which let me know he agreed completely. Was now the right time to ask?  
  
"Ash..." I started but I stopped myself, I wasn't sure if I should go on. Ash turned his head waiting for me to finish.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?" His eyes are as lit up as the stars in the sky, but he just smiled at me and picked up his sleeping Pikachu and left without a word. I sighed getting more frustrated. Haven't I been through enough? I wish he'd just tell me.  
  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
  
But somehow it's enough  
  
As night floated by and it got later and later, I could hear from my room whispers in Ash's room, talking in mumbles I couldn't understand. I hated being left out of things, that's one of the main reasons I broke myself away from Cerulean City. Daisy, Lily and Violet would never let me in on their little secrets. Now the same was going on with Brock and Ash. Why were they doing this? They know how much I hate being excluded.  
  
I leaned against my wall, my anger grew higher at each whisper, one more word I couldn't hear, enough was enough. I had to know what was going on, first thing in the morning I'd ask and this time playing dumb won't pull him out of this one.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, Ash, what's going on!" I yell during his breakfast.  
  
"What do you mean?" I grab Ash by the collar and shake him a bit.  
  
"You know what I mean!" My eyes wander from him to Pikachu then to Brock and back to Ash, "You all do. What is it? What's going on?"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna know, Misty?" Grinned Brock. I glared at him.  
  
"Of course I do, if it's something about me, I wanna know. Go on and tell me, I can take it!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, Ash, tell me!" I demanded. He looked at me unsure and then a small smile appeared. He grabbed me by the wrist and practically dragged me into the living room. Brock and Pikachu didn't even follow, I wonder why?  
  
And now we're standing face-to-face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
  
"Well, Misty, there's this girl," My heart drops the moment he says 'girl', I'm in the state of shock but try my best to hide it as he continues, "I really like her but I don't know if she likes me. It's weird because I never felt this way before."  
  
"Oh... Well... Uh... Why don't you just... T-tell her," I say softly, knowing I'm going to kill myself for suggesting it.  
  
"I don't know, it just feels too good to be true, what if it is? What if she doesn't like me? All I know is she's been there right before my eyes all the time and I never saw it before until a few nights ago."  
  
"Oh," I sigh, "S-so you... Really like her?" It was so hard for me to ask. He leans towards me as if he was about to tell me the biggest secret of his life.  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
"I think I might be falling for her," He said. I nearly choked. I couldn't speak, my throat went numb and so did the rest of my body. How could he do this to me? After all the dreams we shared, secrets we shared, times we had together, how could he go and like someone else? We were getting so close? I was getting so close? Had my chance past? Was it all over? Had I missed my time to tell him, to be with him? I wasn't sad yet, just shocked and surprised, sadness would come later when I was alone. I could never let him see me cry just like I vowed since I was with my sisters, I'd never let anyone see my cry... Or know my true emotions.  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
  
When some silly girl had set you free  
  
"Misty? Misty? Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while? Aren't you happy for me, that I made this new discovery?" How could he expect me to feel happy for him? All I felt was empty and angry and hurt. I tried to smile, all I could give him was this poor pathetic lifeless smile.  
  
"S-sure... That's great Ash, I-I'm happy for you... Really," I try to convince him, but really I'm trying to convince myself, but I'm not fooling myself, I know inside I'm dying but as long as he doesn't see I'm all right. Why do you this, Ash? Everytime I think we can have something special, when we're finally getting close to having something great, you ruin it all!  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
When I finally snapped out of it, I notice Ash has left the room. I guess he told me. He liked a girl. It burned into my mind as I walked slowly and tiredly into my room once again. I threw myself on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. After tear after tear when I felt like there was no more water left in me, like a Staryu losing the hardest and most important battle of her life. Finally I got to thinking what Ash said; He liked a girl.  
  
Sure, he said he liked a girl, he went on and on about how amazing she was and I just listened as each word he said killed me more and I cradled my head in both my hands wishing, praying it wasn't true, that any minute now Ash would laugh and say he was only kidding. A joke, let this be a joke, that's the only thing that can make this horrible news turn good.  
  
Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
  
And share your dreams with me?  
  
Then I realized he never told me her name, I thought for a second, finally lifted myself from my bed and stormed out my room to get some more answers but when I reached the living room, Ash was already standing there as if waiting all this time. I know my eyes were still puffy from crying, but that wasn't my biggest fear right now, right now I just had to know who this girl was that Ash found so amazing and lovable.  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
"Misty?" Ash studied my face as he moved closer, "You okay? You look worse than usual." I squinted my eyes in anger at him. How dare he...  
  
But now we're standing face-to-face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
  
"Ash! Who do you think you are!" Just when I'm about to continue on about how much of a jerk and no good snake and rat he is I shut up at the way he looks at me. He's not blinking, he's just staring into my eyes, smiling mischievously as if a magician who knows something I didn't and has some big surprise under his sleeve. I look back puzzled at what he was doing.  
  
"What?" Silence enters the room, still he doesn't answer, again my anger rises again, "All right, Ash! Enough is enough! What's the big secret? Who's the girl, Ash, tell me! I wanna kno-"  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed...  
  
"It's you," He finally says. I shut up once again completly and gaze into his eyes not knowing if I heard wrong, I smile.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"It's you," he repeats, "It's always been you, Misty."  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, no one else can annoy me, bother me and stomp on my nerves the way you do." Normally I probably would be screaming at him by now for saying that but I know that was one of his meant-well compliments that don't mean to sound like insults even if they do.  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
"Ash, I-"  
  
"Sorry for not telling you before, I hope I didn't put you through too much." I try to hide my eyes a little.  
  
"No, you haven't put my through too much," I lied. When I look back I can see him giving me a skeptical look.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
  
"Maybe a little," I confess, he smiles and leans foward and then I stop him, "Hey, I just remembered, I'm still mad at you! It still wasn't very nice to hide it from me! I'm not letting you get off that easy this time, Ash Ketchum."  
  
"I love you, Misty," smiles Ash as if not hearing a word I just said to him as he stares into my eyes. As I stare back all the anger I felt towards him evaporates along with my sadness too.  
  
Why do you do it, Ash? Just when I'm determined to be angry with you, you have to be nice all of a sudden knowing now it's impossible to hate you, knowing how much it irrates me. And everytime I want to just be through with you after you saying something dumb and stupid that gets me angry or annoyed you always find a way to say or do something like this and everytime I let you off the hook. Everytime you drive me crazy, everytime you get on my nerves... Everytime. And everytime it just makes me love you more.  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
But you know what...  
  
Even with all you put me through and all I put you through.  
  
I still can't imagine being with anyone else  
  
Everytime.  
  
You go and save the best for last...  
  
"I love you too, Ash," I lean foward and give him a kiss on the cheek, when I look back at him, he's smiling and I think I am too, I'm too dazed inside to realize. Even though I had to wait a long time for this moment, now that it's here, I'm glad it took the time it needed, it was worth the wait. I'm glad finally at last Ash sees I'm the one for him. This must be the start of a new beginning. So I take a deep breath. So here I go, I mean here WE go taking the first step onto new and un-explored territory for Ash and me. I can see from the corner of my eye Brock and Pikachu peaking in, happy for the two of us.  
  
So somewhere along this road they'll be more changes and surprises but we'll take them together as we always have. As I said before; new things were happening, changes were coming about. But changes that turned out to be good. Changes that needed faith and time to happen.  
  
Changes that were worth the wait.  
  
...You went and saved the best for last... Yeah.  
  
The End 


End file.
